1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatus connected to a network functions to, when it receives print data sent by a user from a personal computer (PC), store the print data, develop the print data into bit map image data after authentication of the user, and print the bit map image data (called the Secure Printing Function).
In an image forming system comprising the PC and the image forming apparatus, for example, the image forming apparatus acquires a user ID from an ID card associated with the user and determines whether the user ID matches a user identifier of the stored print data. If it is confirmed that the user ID and the user identifier match with each other, printing is executed.
Such an image forming system enables secure printing of a single print job sent from the user. However, it does not provide certain functionality that would allow secure printing for plural jobs sent from the user, such as data transmission of a second print job while a first job is being printed.